


Failure and Speaking the Truth

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Gen, Gen Fic, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne and Pod's reactions to learning about the latest fallen Stark. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure and Speaking the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Tentatively, Pod offers, “You didn’t fail, my lady.”

She glares, and he steps back. “Didn’t I? Rickon Stark is dead. Another Stark, another child of Lady Catelyn’s. Don’t tell me it doesn’t matter because I made no specific promise regarding him.”

Nodding, Pod carefully sits down near her. “Ramsay Bolton is dead, my lady, in part because you rescued Sansa. Edmure Tully is alive because of you, and a very powerful Lannister is in your debt. They’ll go after the Frey’s next. Soon, Walder Frey is likely to join the list.”

“I’ve seen you fight the Hound and win, but maybe- maybe, if you were at the red wedding, you would have fallen, too. Lady Catelyn Stark is dead, and so are two of her sons. One of her daughters isn’t. The other might still be alive. Bran Stark might still be alive. Lord Tyrion told me how she felt about Jon Snow, but I imagine even she’d be grateful for all he’s done for Lady Sansa and all he’d be willing to do for the other two.”

Softly sighing, he finishes, “You didn’t fail, my lady. Whatever I say or don’t say, that’s the truth.”

She takes a shaky breath. “It still hurts.”

“Yes, my lady,” he replies. “I feel it, too.”

Nodding, she gives him a watery smile. “Thank you, Podrick.”

“All I did was speak the truth, my lady.”

“We both know I needed to hear it. Thank you.”

He nods. “Onto Winterfell?”

“Yes. Onto Winterfell.” Sheathing Oathkeeper, she stands.

He follows.


End file.
